A Timeless Gift
by Angelustatt
Summary: Set three days after Jack meets Alonso. An old friend pays him a visit looking to have a birthday drink.


_A/N: This is part of a birthday gift for my best friend, LovinJackson aka Tara. It's nothing but a huge heaping dose of schmoop...alright, with a smidge of angst. lol Hope you enjoy and leave me some love if you do...cause feedback always makes my rift writing plotbunnies breed faster. ;)_

_Tara, this one's all for you. With love, mate. _

**XxX**_  
_

What was he still doing here? That question was rolling around and around inside the mind of Captain Jack Harkness as he leaned against the bar. All around him were various alien races, drinking, eating, talking, even wheeling and dealing. A standard night inside this bar and any number of countless alien bars across the Universe.

So why was Jack still sat in this bar? He could go anywhere, be anyone. Reinvent himself, even lose himself if he really wanted to.

Instead, he sat at the bar, downing drink after crappy watered down drink and wondering what was the point to anything, any more? Maybe it was answers he was seeking? God knows, Jack had questions. So many questions that it felt like his head was going to burst at the seams and just spill his mind out in every direction until there was nothing of him left.

He wasn't even sure who the hell he was any more. Time Agent? No, that life was well and truly behind him...along with the memories they'd stolen from him.

Con artist? There was always someone to scam, after all. But that took Jack into territory he'd rather not enter, making him think of Captain John Hart. A man with no morals...and a set of cheek bones to die for. John was another facet of his life best left behind. Too painful to think about.

Torchwood Operative? The mere thought of that had Jack slamming back his drink and signalling the barman for another one. A double even. Torchwood was over. The Hub was buried in rubble, and concrete now. Sealed off forever along with everything Jack had worked so hard for... There was nothing there for him now. That part of his life was gone forever.

The drink was placed in front of Jack and he picked up the glass, rolling it gently in his fingers, lost deep in thought, his gaze staring off far further than just across the bar...it seemed to be looking out across the galaxy.

"Excuse me..."

Jack registered the voice vaguely, downing his drink before he turned towards the speaker. Wow, okay...so the guy was nice on the eyes. Jack took a moment to admire what he was seeing. It was kind of hard to judge height when the fellow was perched on a bar stool, but Jack had to admit the guy had a half decent body and possibly even a nice ass if he wasn't sitting on it. But it was the eyes that grabbed him. Stunning blue eyes (or were they more grey? Green? They almost seemed to change when the light caught them) that were warm and crinkled in the corners with crows feet. Eyes that all at once told Jack something about the man sitting next to him...he wasn't what he seemed.

"Hey..." Jack nodded gently, allowing a hint of a welcoming smile to grace his lips. "Were you asking me something?"

"I was wondering if you could suggest a drink? It's been a while since I've been in one of these establishments." The man smiled, boyish and wide and Jack felt his heart flutter slightly before he reined it in.

"Well that all depends on what you're drinking for? If it's something social? I'd go with the Siruptac ale...it's light and won't have you under the bar until the end of the night. But if your looking for something harder? Something to take the edge off something? The Noxlxyn vodka is your poison." Jack stated, then went back to his drink.

"Thank you...so uh, is that what you've gone for tonight then?"

Jack sighed, his gaze switching back to the man. "I'm sorry?"

"Your drink." The man nodded towards the glass of blue liquid in Jack's hands. "Social or something more?"

"Does it matter?" Jack lifted an eyebrow, his curiousity piqued now. It had been a long time since anyone had tried picking _him _up in a bar. He was usually the one doing the chasing.

"It's just that I couldn't help but notice you sitting there when I came in. You...well, you looked a little lost, to be honest. Are you waiting for someone?"

"Nope." Jack answered without hesitation.

"Oh...really? No one?"

"Nope." Jack repeated, thinking about Alonso. Three days beforehand, in this very bar. The kid had been sweet enough. Young, eager to please and looking for someone to heal his own pain. But that someone wasn't Jack. No, all Jack had given the kid in the end was a quick one night stand and a note left on his pillow full of apologies. He couldn't give Alonso what he was looking for and the kid deserved better than that. "Why? You going my way?" Jack let his eyebrows dance slightly, a flirtatious smile appearing.

"That's your line? Really? Does it even work?"

Jack blinked for a moment, the smile dropping as he managed to look mildly affronted. A few seconds passed before he turned his smile back on full, leaning forward towards the guy with an almost predatory ease. "Oh it works – you're still talking to me, aren't you?"

His smile stalled again as Jack watched the guy snort with laughter. "Look, if there's some sort of joke happening here? I'd really like to hear the punchline."

"You're incorrigable, Jack...you really are. Same as always..."

Jack narrowed his eyes at the man beside him now, reaching down ever so slowly for the Webley he had strapped to his side. It wasn't the same gun he had carried for so long. That had been lost with the Hub. This was a newer model, but still had the same feel to it, the same appeal. Reminding Jack of himself...same look, but not the same man. "I don't know you."

"Oh, well...no, I suppose you don't, do you? Not like this anyway." The man rubbed a hand over his face, then grabbed at his hair, cut short and spiky, as he shrugged. "I'm not even ginger. Just once, it'd be nice to be ginger."

Jack blinked, his hand falling away from the gun pouch without opening it. No...it couldn't be. "Doctor?"

"Hello." The Doctor grinned broadly, giving a small wave. " I know, it's quite a change this time. Isn't it? I'm still adjusting myself. Although it's an improvement on the last regeneration, I can tell you." The Doctor shuddered then, signalling the barman over. "Two vodka's, please.."

"So you've regenerated again?" Jack asked warily, feeling off balance now.

"Twice, at least. Possibly three times – they all seem to blur together lately. I should be at the end of my regenerations by now. But...here I am. Large as life. For how long though? That's the question I don't have an answer for any more..." The Doctor looked weary in that moment, nodding his thanks to the barman as their drinks were set down before them.

"What happened?"

"Rose, Jack. At least, that's all I can put it down to." The Doctor picked up his drink and studied it for a moment.

"Wow...Universal karma for saying I was wrong, huh?"

"So it would seem." The Doctor nodded, smiling sadly.

"So what...you decided to check up on me? Cause uh... me and Alonso...?"

"Were a mistake." The Doctor admitted softly. He looked sincerely at Jack then, his eyes full of regret. "I was dying, Jack. I wanted to put things right again, fix everything I could before my time was up. But I rushed things, tried to fix you both at once. It was wrong...and I'm sorry."

Jack lowered his gaze to the bar. "You thought you were doing the right thing, Doc...it just didn't work out."

" I know. Alonso sends his best by the way."

"You've seen him?"

"Well...about 2 years from now, yeah." The Doctor grinned. "After he left here? He found himself quite a handsome Naval Officer on a ship headed for the Gamma Quadrant. Wanted me to let you know there's no hard feelings. He couldn't be happier."

Jack looked at the Doctor, a smile slowly turning up the corners of his lips. "Really? That's good! Good to know. Naval Officer huh?"

" Oh yeah, quite a nice fellow too. They're already talking about a wedding in the Parallax Cascade. Should be nice out there with the champagne pink ocean lighting up at sunset."

Jack chuckled, pleased to hear that someone was happy at least. "So why are you here?"

"I thought I would buy a birthday drink for an old friend."

"How the-?" Jack fixed the Doctor with a look. "How'd you know it's my birthday? I never told that to anyone." Well, there had been one person, but he was gone now.

"Jack, I'm a Time Lord. Really, do I need to explain?"

"Alright, point taken." Jack conceded, backing down the alarm bells in his mind.

"Good. Then finish your drink. It's time we left."

"What? Whoa, wait a minute. Left? Exactly where am I supposed to be going?"

The Doctor picked up his glass. "Adventure, Jack. I've something to show you. Come on. Drink up, birthday boy." He clinked his glass against Jack's and downed it in one fell swoop, before he erupted into a gasping, coughing fit.

Jack laughed, slapping the Doctor's back and downing his own drink. "Come on, this place is boring me anyway."

**XxX**

"You've redecorated." Jack noted as he leaned against a railing inside the Tardis, watching as the Doctor kept himself busy flicking switches and spinning dials.

The Doctor glanced up briefly, taking in his surroundings. "What? Oh, yes. I think it's quite nice."

Jack shrugged non-committally. "It's different." He wasn't really sure what to make of the Tardis any more, much like the man who travelled inside it. "So, you're flying solo at the moment huh?"

"For now." The Doctor nodded. "I haven't been the best company lately. I'm sure you know how it is when you've seen all we have?" He looked at Jack knowingly.

"Oh yeah." Jack agreed. It was easier not to open yourself up after a while. Why invite more pain into your life when it was already full of it? If anyone had understood that side of Jack...it was the Doctor. "So...where are we going, anyway?"

"Ah, now if I told you that? It wouldn't exactly be an adventure, would it?" The Doctor smiled, flicking a few more switches and winding a crank furiously as the Tardis seemed to wind down and settle at last, as though it was landing. "Right, come on then."

"Already? You're kidding, right?" Jack arched an eyebrow in surprise.

"Not at all. Go on, go on...it's perfectly safe." The Doctor ushered Jack towards the door, pushing him gently outside.

Jack blinked against the bright light that seared at his eyes from a moment until they adjusted from the darkness of the Tardis' interior. Shapes finally began to seep into focus at last, a frown forming on Jack's brow as he took in the sight stretching out below him.

A small secluded beach, nestled between two sloping granite cliffs on either side, channelling and calming the almost turquoise blue water as it rippled against the white sand. Seagulls circled lazily overhead in a sky that seemed almost impossibly blue as a hot sun baked down and warmed Jack. He shrugged off his great coat, slinging it over one arm as he stepped forward, walking down a small dirt path that seemed to have been carved out between the scrub like bushes that lined either side.

Behind him, Jack heard the all too familiar sound of the Tardis whirring and roaring back to life. He spun on his heel, too late to do anything but watch as it disappeared from view. "Doctor!"

Shit. Well that was just great. Jack was stuck here...wherever the hell here was? His heightened 51st century sense of smell wasn't picking up anything but salt, sea water and the delicate fragrances of the plant life around him. What the hell was the Doctor playing at? Was he trying to get rid of him? Stranding him in the middle of nowhere so he was out of the way or something? Great, more questions...just what Jack needed. It was turning out to be a sensational birthday for sure.

Jack looked around him once more, trying to pick out some sign of civilisation. Something on the horizon at least. But no, there was nothing as far as the eye could see...except for down on the beach. Jack could make out a small table and two chairs laid out beneath a small marquee on the sand. How he'd missed that the first time around?

It was sign of life, at least. A sign that there had to be someone else here...unless the Doctor was playing more games. Jack was going to ruin those good looks the next time he saw him if he was. Stalking down the small path towards the beach, Jack found the lapping of the waves and the warm sun slowly wearing down his sour mood. His muscles were uncoiling slowly with each step until he found himself smiling quietly to himself as he reached the beach. He walked along just above the water line, stopping briefly to pick up a shell and pitch it out across the water, watching it skip over the surface before disappearing.

The scent of fresh bread, bacon...and wait, was that coffee? Assailed Jack's senses and he turned, moving up the beach a little faster now towards the marquee. The table was set out for two people, with a serving plate piled high with bacon, eggs, toast. Everything Jack could want as well as a large pot of hot coffee. Pulling out a chair, Jack sat down then reached out and picked up a piece of bacon before popping it in his mouth.

"Honestly, Jack, I thought you had better manners than that."

Jack coughed, the bacon catching in his throat, choking him briefly as he turned to see an all too familiar figure standing beside him, pouring a large mug of coffee. "Ianto?" The name came out wrapped in a cough as Jack pounded a fist to his chest. He had to be seeing things. Ghosts, a hologram...something the Doctor had set up. It looked like his Ianto. Those soft blue eyes, the impish smile that could warm Jack no matter what sort of a day he'd had.

Setting the coffee down in front of Jack, Ianto Jones offered his lover a soft smile before he walked to the other side of the table and sat down. "I'm not a ghost, if that's what your thinking. It's really me, Jack."

"No...you...you died, Ianto. I watched you die. You can't be here." Jack shook his head warily, his heart hammering in his chest. He wanted this so badly, but it had to be a lie. A trap. Jack couldn't allow himself to believe this. He couldn't open himself up to the pain of that loss again.

"How?" The word barely crossed Jack's lips, as if it would shatter everything to say it too loudly.

"I'm not entirely sure, to be honest. Your voice was the last thing I heard before I woke up inside that...ship of his. The Tardis you called it?" Ianto picked at the table cloth momentarily, clearly uncomfortable with talking about it. He got up suddenly and began to pile food onto a plate as he continued. "I don't understand what happened, really. There was some talk about nanogenes and keeping meat fresh?" Ianto raised an eyebrow questioningly at Jack. "Most of it went over it my head, to be perfectly honest. All I know is, I'm here, I'm breathing...and he wanted me to give you this."

Ianto reached into the pocket of his suit jacket and withdrew a small white envelope that he handed to Jack before putting the plate of food down before him. "Eat something before it goes cold, will you?"

"Watching out for me again, Ianto?"

"Just doing my job, sir." Ianto smiled, walking back to his seat again. He poured himself a coffee and sipped at it quietly.

Jack watched Ianto, his expression a mixture of careful curiosity and painful memories before he opened the envelope, unfolding the letter tucked inside. The hand writing was easy enough to understand, but as he read through, Jack found his appetite was long forgotten.

_Jack, _

_Happy birthday, old son. Thought a nice day by the beach would do you the world of good. Nothing like a good holiday to brighten things up and let you see the world with fresh eyes again, eh? I know I've always said that meddling with Time Travel and fixed events is strictly forbidden...but well, what good are rules unless you can bend them from time to time for an old friend? _

_You've given so much, Jack. You've seen so much, lost so much. I know how that feels and what it does to you. And you my friend? Deserve to be happy once in a while. _

_Strictly speaking? I haven't changed anything in Earth's timeline. As far the records still show, Ianto Jones died in Thames House along with you, Jack. I removed him from their morgue afterwards. It's amazing how efficient those little nanogenes can be when they need to be. _

_Anyway, all you need to know is that Ianto is alive and well. Call it a birthday present from me. Have some food, enjoy the view and the company. A transport will be arriving tomorrow to take you both wherever you wish to go. He's a good man, Jack and he loves you. _

_Be happy..._

_Your friend always, _

_The Doctor._

Jack folded the letter up slowly and placed it down on the table, tucking it just under his plate to keep it from blowing away.

"So, was it good news?" Ianto asked tentatively, his blue eyes watching Jack with apprehension.

Without a word, Jack launched out of his chair, toppling it to the sand as he strode around the table and grabbed Ianto, leaning in to capture his lips in a scorching kiss. A hand slid up to cup the back of Jack's neck as Ianto returned the kiss, his lips parting, a groan of bliss escaping as his tongue dipped into to explore Jack's mouth. Tears burned in the corner of Jack's eyes as he let the kiss deepen further, refusing to let it end, wanting to taste Ianto and hold him close. He was real. He was there in Jack's arms.

It was everything Jack had dreamt of for months. All he had dreamt of.

A soft sound slipped from Jack as they finally parted for air. It was the echo of a broken sob, Jack's hands still gripped Ianto tightly, scared to let him go in case this all suddenly unravelled to reveal itself as nothing but a dream.

Ianto pushed himself up out of his chair, smiling gently as he reached up to brush Jack's fringe back from his eyes. His gaze shimmered with tears of his own as Ianto pulled Jack into a tight embrace and drew in the scent of him, wrapping himself in Jack.

Jack pulled back gently and cupped his hands to Ianto's face, making sure he was looking at him. "Don't...don't ever leave me again. Okay?"

" Well, I wasn't planning to." Ianto assured him, turning his head slightly to kiss Jack's palm where it met his cheek. "I'm supposed to get old and grey, remember?"

Jack smiled and leaned in to kiss him again. "I love you, Ianto Jones."

"Bout time you said it." Ianto grinned. He pulled away and reached up to grab Jack's hand, entwining his fingers through his. "Come on. The Doctor said the sunsets here are incredible. Something about their being four suns involved or something? I thought we could watch it from up on the cliff top."

Jack gave Ianto's hand a squeeze and allowed him to lead the way for once. The walk was easy enough and the view from the top of the cliff out over the ocean was breathtaking. Jack sat down and pulled Ianto close, letting him rest his head on his legs as they watched the sunset unfold before them, a hand resting almost possessively on Ianto's chest.

Just who was Captain Jack Harkness? That was a question yet to be answered...

But he wasn't alone any more and that was all he gave a damn about in the end.


End file.
